Your Voice
by Kim HyunWook
Summary: Dia tidak bisu. Tidak juga gagu. Dia hanya seorang namja pendiam, yang tak mau mengeluarkan suaranya selain dengan orang terdekatnya/BxB/YeWook
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Your Voice

Cast: Ryeowook, Yesung, Kyuhyun, and other

Rate: T

Genre: Friendship, Family, Romance

Summary: Dia tidak bisu. Tidak juga gagu. Dia hanya seorang namja pendiam, yang tak mau mengeluarkan suaranya selain dengan orang terdekatnya

Waring: BoyxBoy, Typo(s), and other. DLDR!

Happy Reading ^o^

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o

_SREEETT~_

Pintu geser itu terbuka, membuat semua anak yang tengah asik bermain dan bercanda berlari menuju tempat duduknya masing-masing. Seorang namja tua dengan tampang sangar masuk dan menaruh semua peralatan mengajarnya di mejanya. "Selamat pagi anak-anak" sapanya tegas

"Selamat pagi Jong sonsaeng" balas semua anak

"Hari ini kalian mendapat teman baru. Choi Ryeowook, kau boleh masuk" panggil namja itu kepada seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya

Choi Ryeowook-atau kalian bisa memanggilnya Ryeowook- memasuki kelas barunya dengan pelan. Terdengar olehnya suara bisikan dari teman-teman barunya. Setelah ia berdiri di samping namja tua itu, semua bisikan dari anak-anak pun menghilang

"Namanya Choi Ryeowook. Sebelumnya ia belum pernah menginjakkan kakinya di senior high school manapun karena ia belajar dengan guru privat. Saya harap kalian bisa berteman dengannya dengan baik" Jelas namja itu kepada semua muridnya.

Kembali, terdengar suara bisikan yang mengganggu gendang telinga Ryeowook. Seperti 'Kenapa yang memperkenalkan namja itu Jong sonsaeng?' atau 'Anak yang belum pernah bersekolah kok bisa masuk disini?' atau 'Kyaa dia tampan sekali' dan 'Dia tidak tampan, tapi manis tau'. Ok bisikan terakhir itu adalah bisikan para yeoja

"Dan satu lagi, dia tidak bisa berbicara" penjelasan terakhir yang diberikan namja tua itu membuat suasana kelas menjadi hening. Ryeowook membungkukan tubuhnya sebagai isyarat _mohon-bantuannya _kepada teman barunya.

"Kau bisa duduk di samping Kim Jongwoon di belakang sana"

Ryeowook membungkuk hormat kepada namja tua itu dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang kelas. Menuju tempat duduknya yang bersebelahan dengan namja yang mempunyai kepala berukuran abnormal-menurutnya. Mengangguk sekilas dan segera mendudukan dirinya di bangkunya. Mengeluarkan buku yang harus dipelajari sekarang dan memperhatikan penjelasan yang diberikan namja tua itu

Puk

Sebuah kertas tiba-tiba saja ada di sisi mejanya. Ia mengambil kertas itu dan Membukanya

_**Hai namaku Kim Jongwoon. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan Yesung. Senang berkenalan denganmu ^o^**_

Begitulah isi kertas itu. Ryeowook tau siapa pengirimnya. Yaitu orang yang tengah duduk tepat bersampingan dengannya. Ia melirik sekilas orang yang bernama Yesung itu, dan membalas suratnya

_**Ryeowook imnida. Nado bangapseumnida. Mohon bantuannya Yesung-ssi :) **_

Setelah menulis, Ryeowook menggeser kertasnya ke meja Yesung. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping kirinya. Memperhatikan seorang namja yang duduk di pojok samping jendela kelas. Namja itu ikut melihat samping kanannya. Tersenyum kecil dan melakukan gerakan seperti meninju di udara kearah Ryeowook. Memberikan semangat kepadanya secara tak langsung. Ryeowook tersenyum tipis. Kembali melihat kedepan dan mulai berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran

.

.

.

Bel istirahat sudah di bunyikan sepuluh menit yang lalu. Namun Ryeowook tetap diam di tempat duduknya. Tak ada niat sedikit pun untuk beranjak ke kantin atau mengelilingi sekolah barunya. Ia tengah menunggu seseorang. Seseorang yang tengah pergi bersama temannya menuju kantin.

_SREET_

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Ryeowook yang sedari tadi menunduk menegakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang masuk. Senyum cerah terlihat di bibirnya saat ia mengetahui bahwa orang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu akhirnya datang. Namun senyum itu seketika memudar saat ia kembali malihat bahwa orang yang ia tunggu tak datang sendiri. Orang itu datang bersama dengan temannya. Membuat Ryeowook kembali menundukkan kepalanya takut

Sebuah usapan lembut mendarat di kepala Ryeowook. Ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Terlihat di depannya kini orang yang selama ini di tunggunya tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Namun Ryeowook tak menanggapi senyuman itu. Ia kembali menunduk. Tak berani menatap orang itu

"Apa ada yang sakit?" Bisik orang itu tepat di telinga Ryeowook. Ia hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala yang pelan. "Kau sudah makan?" tanya orang itu lagi yang kembali di jawab dengan gelengan kepala. "Kau menungguku?" pertanyaan terakhir yang di berikan orang itu pada Ryeowook sukses membuat ia mengangkat kepalanya kembali dan mengangguk dengan antusias.

Kyuhyun-orang itu- tersenyum dan duduk tepat di depan Ryeowook. Menunggu namja manis itu menyiapkan bekal yang sedari tadi di simpannya di tas. Setelah rapih, Ryeowook menyerahkan sepasang sumpit kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati dan mulai memakan bekal yang dibawa Ryeowook. Ryeowook pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

Yesung, Donghae, dan Zhoumi menatap aneh Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Tak biasanya sahabat mereka berdekatan dengan anak baru. Apa lagi Ryeowook tak bisa berbicara. Seharusnya salah satu fakta itu yang membuat Kyuhyun membenci Ryeowook. Bukan malah menemaninya makan bersama

"Hey Kyu, kenapa kau malah makan bersama si-bisu itu? Katanya kau tak mau makan" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dari mulut Donghae membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap Donghae dengan tajam. Ia akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya jika saja tangan Ryeowook tak menggenggam erat tangannya. Ia melihat kepala Ryeowook menggeleng dengan cepat. Menandakan bahwa ia tak mau Kyuhyun melakukan kekerasan apapun pada temannya

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal melihatnya. "Ya ya terserah apa katamu saja Donghae-ya" setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun melanjutkan kembali acara makannya bersama Ryeowook. Membuat Yesung Zhoumi dan Donghae kembali menatap bingung sahabat mereka

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering sedari tadi. Namun Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Yesung, Donghae dan Zhoumi masih asik duduk di kelas mereka. Kyuhyun, Yesung, Donghae, dan Zhoumi tengah asik bermain kartu. Sementara Ryeowook duduk sambil membaca novel yang ia bawa dari rumah. Sebenarnya Ryeowook tak benar-benar fokus membaca. Matanya hanya fokus memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Takut namja itu melakukan sesuatu yang berbahanya

"Hey bisu! Kau tak pulang eoh?" pertanyaan dari Donghae dilontarkan kepada Ryeowook. Namun Ryeowook tak menanggapi. Ia hanya diam

"Apa kau takut pulang sendiri karena tak tau jalan dan tak bisa berbicara pada orang eoh? Makanya kau menunggu kami sampai kami prihatin padamu dan mengantarkanmu pulang?" pertanyaan-atau ejekan- dari Zhoumi membuat dirinya sendiri dan Donghae tertawa dengan keras. Ryeowook menundukan kepalanya. Tak berani melihat mereka berdua

Kyuhyun menggepalkan tangannya erat. Ia tak suka jika ada yang mengejek Ryeowook. Jika saja mereka berdua bukan sahabatnya, mungkin saja tangannya ini sudah mendarat di wajah mereka berdua. Sementara Yesung diam tak menanggapi. Ia hanya menatap prihatin pada Ryeowook yang mungkin sedang bersedih karena di ejek oleh kedua sahabatnya itu

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun berdiri dan mulai membereskan tasnya. Setelah selesai ia menggendong tasnya dan berjalan kearah Ryeowook. "Kita pulang sekarang" perintahnya pada Ryeowook. Dengan tergesah, Ryeowook memasukan novelnya kedalam tas dan mulai berdiri. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Ryeowook dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Donghae, Zhoumi, dan Yesung yang-lagi-lagi- menatap mereka dengan bingung

"Ada apa dengannya? Semenjak ada namja bisu itu dia jadi mudah terlihat kesal" pertanyaan Zhoumi hanya di tanggapi dengan gelengan tak tau dari kedua sahabatnya

"Ah sebaiknya aku pulang saja. Ini sudah sore dan aku belum memberi makan ketiga 'anak'-ku" ujar Yesung dan mulai menggendong tasnya

"Kau selalu mementingkan ketiga kura-kuramu daripada persahabatan kita hyung" Rajuk Donghae

Yesung mengangkat bahuya cuek dan berjalan menjauhi kedua sahabatnya. "Tidak juga. Aku selalu memikirkan persahabatan kita. Walaupun aku tak terlalu memperlihatkannya pada kalian" katanya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan mereka berdua

Donghae dan Zhoumi saling melirik. Dengan terburu-buru mereka membereskan kartu dan tas mereka dan berlari secepat mungkin menyusul Yesung yang sudah jauh di depan mereka

.

.

"Sudah aku bilang masuk sekolah ini adalah ide terburuk yang pernah aku dengar darimu Choi Ryeowook"

Saat Yesung baru saja menginjakan kaki di parkiran sekolahnya. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang tengang berbicara dengan seseorang

"Mianhae Kyu. Habisnya kalau aku masuk sekolah lain Siwon hyung menolak"

Dahi Yesung berkerut bingung. Merasa asing dengan suara yang ia dengar. Perlahan ia mendekati kearah suara. Dan terlihatlah kini di depanya Kyuhyun tengah berbicara dengan Ryeowook

"Mana mungkin Siwon hyung menolaknya" kata Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan sebuah helm kepada Ryeowook

"Tidak menolak bagaimana? Saat aku bilang pada Siwon hyung kalau aku ingin bersekolah saja ia langsung menolak dengan keras. Syarat yang memperbolehkanku masuk ke sekolah hanya bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengamu" ujar Ryeowook sambil memakai helm yang di berikan Kyuhyun

Yesung yang mendengar itu seketika membeku. _Bukankah sonsaengnim tadi bilang kalau Ryeowook tak bisa berbicara? Tapi kenapa ia bisa berbicara saat ini? Apa itu hanya imajinasiku saja?_

_BRUUMM_

Bunyi dari sebuah motor membuat Yesung tersadar dari lamuannya. Ia melihat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sudah menaiki motor Kyuhyun. Yang membuat Yesung kembali mengerutkan dahinya bingung

Kyuhyun menjalankan motornya mendekati Yesung "Kami pulang dulu ne hyung" izinnya pada Yesung

"N-ne" jawab Yesung kaku "Hati-hati" lanjutnya

"Pasti" setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun menjalankan motornya dengan cepat. meninggalkan Yesung yang menatap mereka berdua dengan bingung. terutama dengan Ryeowook

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~~~ sudah berapa lama aku gk update ff lagi ya? hehehe maaf lama gk muncul. sibuk sih -v

hehe masih adakah yg menungguku? sepertinya gak ada ya T-T

okelah gk tau mau ngomong apa lagi hehe silahkan yg baik reviewnya yaaa~~~

(peluk n cium/?)


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Your Voice

Cast: Ryeowook, Yesung, Kyuhyun, and other

Rate: T

Genre: Friendship, Family, Romance

Summary: Dia tidak bisu. Tidak juga gagu. Dia hanya seorang namja pendiam, yang tak mau mengeluarkan suaranya selain dengan orang terdekatnya

Waring: BoyxBoy, Typo(s), and other. DLDR!

Happy Reading ^o^

Kyuhyun pov

Teng~ Teng~

"Yak pelajaran hari ini kita sudahi saat ini. Sekarang kalian boleh beristirahat" ucap Hwang sonsaengnim mengakhiri pelajaran hari ini. Setelah orang itu pergi, semua teman temanku langsung pergi entah kemana. Sementara aku tetap duduk di bangkuku sambil menatap langit

Ah ya perkenalkan namaku Choi Kyuhyun. Kalian bisa memanggilku Kyuhyun, atau Kyu, atau EvilKyu, atau EvilMagnae. Yah terserah kalian mau memanggilku apa. Asalkan itu enak utuk di ucapkan lidah kalian. Aku mempunyai dua orang hyung. Hyungku yang tertua bernama Choi Siwon. Dia sudah bekerja, jadi dokter spesialis penyakit dalam. Sementara hyungku yang kedua-

"Kyuuu~ jangan melamun~"

-Dialah hyungku yang ke dua, Choi Ryeowook. Aku dan dia kembar, walau bukan kembar identik. Aku menengok ke arahnya. Melihatnya yang sedang memanyunkan bibirnya. Ah sepertinya aku sudah mendiamkannya terlalu lama

"Mianhae, habisnya sedari tadi aku bosan mendengar penjelasan Hwang seongsaeng jadi sedari tadi aku memilih melihat langit saja" kataku meminta maaf

"Ya tapi jangan terlalu lama. Aku tak mau nanti kau kemasukan setan yang lebih jahil lagi. Kan nanti jadi repot kalau kau kesurupan dengan cara menjahili orang dengan sadis" Katanya dengan bibir mencurut lucu

Aku mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Dia terlihat kaget. Ah kenapa aku bisa mempunyai hyung seimut dia?

"Yak! Kebiasaan di rumah jangan di bawa kesekolah!" teriaknya. Aku nyanya menanggapinya dengan kekehan. Sementara dia kembali memanyunkan bibirnya. Baiklah aku tak mau neggodanya lagi

"Jadi apa makan siang kita?" tanyaku padanya

"Aku tak sempat memasak Kyu" jawabnya

"Ah baiklah, kalau begitu kita ke kantin sekarang" aku menggenggam tangannya dan berjalan menuju kantin

Saat di koridor, banyak sekali mata yang melirik kearah kami. Aku tak menanggapinya, tapi sepertinya hyungku ini merasa risih dilihat seperti itu oleh semua orang. Terlihat dari genggaman tangannya padaku yang menguat dan tertunduknya kepalanya. Tanganku beralih merangkul pundaknya dan menepuknya pelan. Agar bisa sedikit rileks. Tapi sepertinya tak berpengaruh sedikitpun karena dia tetap saja menundukkan kepalanya.

Ah aku tak suka ini. Aku menatap tajam setiap orang yang melirik kearah kami. Yah itu cukup mempan karena semua orang tau akulah yang berkuasa di sekolah ini

Oh kalian tak mengerti? Baiklah akan aku jelaskan. Aku anak terpintar dan ternakal di sekolah. Kenapa? Karena di saat umurku harusnya berada di kelas dua high school, aku sudah berada di kelas tiga dengan pringkat nomor satu di sekolah. Dan juga dengan sifat jahilku membuat aku sering di bilang nakal. Walaupun begitu aku paling di hormati di sekolah

"Kyuuuuuu~" panggil seseorang. Aku menengok ke belakang, dan terlihat kekasihku tengah berlari ke arahku. "Kyu apa kemarin kau tak masuk sekolah? Aku tak melihatmu seharian" jawabnya sambil mengembungkan pipi

"Aku? Tentu saja aku sekolah. Seharian kemarin aku berada di kelas menemani Wookie" jawabku

"Wookie? Memangnya Ryeowook masuk ke sekolah ini? Bukannya dia home schooling?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi

"Memangnya hyung tidak lihat tanganku sedang merangkul seseorang?" tanyaku balik

Sungmin hyung-kekasihku- tampak melirik Wookie yang sedari tadi terus melihat lantai. Entahlah kenapa dia sangat betah melihat lantai

"Oh Wookie? Kau masuk sekolah ini dari kapan?" tanyanya pada Wookie

Wookie tak menjawab. Jelas saja dia tidak mau orang tau kalau dia sebenarnya bisa berbicara. "Baru kemarin hyung" jawabku

"Aku tak bertanya padamu kyu"

"Hah~ aku ceritakan saat di kantin" kataku dan segera menarik tangan Sungmin hyung dan Wookie menuju kantin

.

.

"Jadi kau berpura-pura tak bisa berbicara agar tak ada yang bisa menjadi temanmu Wookie?" tanya Sungmin hyung, dan hanya di jawab anggukan oleh wookie. "Alasan yang tidak logis" lanjutnya

"Yah biarkan saja hyung. Dia hanya tidak mau semakin banyak yang menangisinya saat dia pergi" kataku pelan

Sungmin hyung tampak melihat wookie dengan intens. Sepertinya dia sedang memperhatikan kesehatannya. "Begitukah? Wookie kau harus semangat. Penyakitmu pasti akan sembuh. Mumpung masih stadium dua. Lakukan kemotrapi ne?" bujuk Sungmin hyung namun wookie hanya diam saja

Leukemia stadium dua. Itulah penyakit yang di derita hyungku ini. Sebenarnya tubuhnya sudah sangat lemah, tapi dia tetap memaksa ingin masuk ke sekolah biasa. Sudah bagus dia melakukan home schooling. Ah aku tak pernah bisa mengerti jalan pikiran saudara kembarku ini

Saat ini kami sedang berada di dalam kelas. Awalnya kami ingin membicarakan hal ini di kantin. Tapi berhubung kantin sangat ramai jadi Wookie memutuskan untuk membicarakannya di kelas

"Apa kau masih menunggu pangeranmu itu baru akan menjalankan kemoterapi?" tanya Sungmin hyung lagi

"Seperti yang hyung tau. Dia bahkan duduk sebangku dengan pangerannya itu" jawabku

"Oh? Aku pikir wookie duduk sebangku denganmu Kyu"

"Yah belum ada kejadian yang membuat aku harus selalu ada di sampingnya. Lagipula aku pikir wookie lebih senang duduk dengan 'dia'" kulihat waja wookie memerah. Ah aku mengerti sekarang

"Apa alasan sebenarnya kau meminta sekolah di sekolah ini agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Yesung hyung, Wookie?" tanyaku sambil mengukir evilsmirk andalanku.

"Oh lihat wajah uri Wookie memerah, berarti apa yang di katakan Kyuhyun itu benar" kata Sungmin hyung sambil tertawa lebar. Akupun ikut tertawa saat melihat wajah memerahnya.

"I-itu tidak benar!" Jawab Wookie terbata

"Ah aku tak percaya"

"Kau harus percaya Sungmin hyung. Aku sekolah di sini hanya ingin tau bagaimana rasanya sekolah biasa. Hyung kan tau aku sudah home schooling semenjak awal Kyu masuk senior hight school"

"Tapi semenjak aku membawa Yesung hyung ke rumah dan kau melihat dia, kau selalu merengek padaku agar aku bilang ke Siwon hyung agar dia memperbolehkanmu masuk ke sekolah yang sama denganku. Ayolah mengaku saja hyungie" kataku sambil menekan-nekan pipinya

"Ish kau membuka kartuku Kyu!" katanya sambil menutup wajahnya yang semakin memerah

Aku dan Sungmin hyung kembali tertawa melihat kelakuannya.

"Hei apa yang kalian tertawakan?" tanya seseorang. Aku dan Sungmin hyung langsung menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan Yesung hyung tengah mendudukan dirinya di bangkunya

"Tak ada~" jawab Sungmin hyung. "Ayolah Wookie jangan menutup wajahmu terus~ kau terlihat lebih manis dengan wajah memerahmu itu~" goda Sungmin hyung, sementara yang di goda hanya memanyunkan bibirnya

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil. Aku tau Wookie ingin protes, tapi berhubung ada Yesung hyung dia tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya

"Kau kenal dengan Ryeowook, Sungmin-ah?" tanya Yesung hyung

"Tentu saja, Wookie kan saudara kembarnya Kyu. Bagaimana mungkin aku tak mengenalnya?"

"Eh? Kau saudara kembarnya Kyu, Ryeowook-ah?" tanya Yesung hyung dan hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Wookie

Teng~ Teng~

"Ah sudah masuk. Sebaiknya kita segera ke ruang musik sebelum Cho sonsaeng mengamuk. Sampai bertemu di ruang musik Kyu~" kata Sungmin hyung sebelum pergi meninggalkan kami bertiga

Aku menengok ke arah Wookie saat ia menarik kecil lengan bajuku. Dari tatapannya aku mengerti kalau dia bingung dengan maksud dari kata Sungmin hyung tadi. "Pelajaran selanjutnya adalah musik. Setiap pelajaran itu pasti kelas lain akan di gabungakan dengan kelas lainnya. Makanya Sungmin hyung bilang 'sampai bertemu di ruang musik' dengan arti kelas kita di gabung dengan kelas Sungmin hyung setiap pelajaran musik" jelasku panjang lebar, sementara Wookie hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Aku mengambil beberapa buku untuk pelajaran selanjutnya, dan berdiri. Merangkul pundak Wookie dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas

"Ya! Choi Kyuhyun tunggu aku" teriak Yesung hyung

"Kau terlalu lambat hyung" kataku dan meninggalkan Yesung hyung sendiri di kelas

.

.

"Saya dengar ada murid baru di kelas 3-1, yang merasa murid baru bisakah berdiri?" kata Cho sonsaeng. Wookie berdiri sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Boleh aku tau namamu?" tanyanya lagi

"Namanya Choi Ryeowook sonsaeng" Kataku

"Aku tak bertanya padamu Choi Kyuhyun"

"sonsaeng memang tak bertanya padaku, tapi aku hanya membantu hyungku menjawab saja. Dia tak bisa berbicara" kataku santai.

Cho sonsaeng tampak kaget dengan penjelasanku "Apa maksudmu Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Aku melirik ragu ke Wookie. Tangannya mengibas ke arahku yang mengartikan balasan dari tatapan raguku. Dia menyuruhku untuk menjawab terserah kan? Baiklah. "Dia pernah mengalami kecelakaan sehingga dia kelihangan suaranya, sonsaeng"

"Baiklah, tapi yang aku tanyakan apa benar dia hyungmu Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Apa Cho sonsaeng meragukanku? Dia benar-benar hyungku Sonsaeng. Hyung kembarku. Walaupun bukan kembar identik" jelasku

Semua mata melirik ke arahku, aku membalas lirikan mereka dengan lirikan tajam. Dengan seketika semua yg melirikku kembali melihat ke Cho sonsaeng. Kecuali ketiga sahabatku, mereka masih terus menatapku. "Apa?" tanyaku ketus

"Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang kalau kau punya saudara kembar Kyu?" tanya Donghae hyung.

"Aku jelaskan nanti" jawabku singkat

"Baiklah. Choi Ryeowook, apa kau bisa bermain alat musik?" tanya Cho sonsaeng dan di jawab anggukan oleh Wookie. "Bisa kau tunjukan di depan?" tanyanya lagi

Wookie melirikku ragu, aku balas meliriknya lembut dan mengangguk sebagai penyemangat. Dia menarik lenganku. Oh aku mengerti. "Bolehkah aku ikut menemaninya memaikan alat musik sonsaeng?" tanyaku

Dia tampak berfikir sebentar sebelum menggangguk memperbolehkan. Aku dan Wookie maju bersama-sama. Dia duduk di depan piano dan aku berdiri di sampingnya. Dia mulai menekan tuts dengan nada teratur. Oh aku tau nada ini

"_Eodiseodeun tteoolla muelhadeun saenggak na_

_Neoui hyanggiga naege bureo wa_

_Meong hani georeo gadaga_

_Neoreul mannal ttaemada_

_Nae ipsuri gudeo ga_

_Amudo amudo amudo moreuneun mal_

_Harudo harudo haji mot han mal_

_Saranghae saranghae naega aneun dareun nuguboda_

_Eonjena geuriun saram geu sarameun neoyeotda_

_Hajiman naman deulllineun seulpeun honjatmal_

_Saranghago deo saranghanda_"

Wookie mengakhiri permainan pianonya, begitu juga denganku yang mengakhiri nyanyianku. Aku melihat semua murid di kelas ini menatap kagum pada kami berdua. Kecuali Sungmin hyung. Wajahnya terlihat memerah. Ah dia pikir pasti lagu ini untuknya kkk~

"Permainan yang bagus Ryeowook, kyuhyun. Saya belum pernah mendengar lagu ini, apa lagu ini buatan kalian berdua?" tanya Cho sonsaeng

"Bukan, ini murni buatan Ryeowook sonsaeng. Aku hanya di suruh untuk menyanyikannya saja" jawabku

"Apa judul lagu ini?"

"If You Love Me More"

Seluruh murid di kelas ini bersorak. Mungkin karena judul lagu yang romantis mereka jadi seperti ini. Cho sonsaeng memperbolehkan kami kembali duduk. Sambil berjalan di tempat duduk, aku mengacak rambut Wookie sebagai tanda selamat. Dia tampak memajukan bibirnya dan kembali merapihkan rambutnya. Aku hanya terkekeh kecil melihatnya. Kami duduk di bangku dan mulai mendengar penjelasan Cho sonsaeng selanjutnya

.

.

Sekarang aku sudah kembali ke kelas. Di saat aku sedang fokus mencatat pelajaran yang ada di papan tulis, Zhoumi hyung menyenggol tulisanku tercoret sedikit. "Ck jangan menggangguku tiang listrik" omelku padanya

"Ya Yesung hyung memanggilmu tau" katanya

Aku menoleh ke Yesung hyung. Dia tengah menunjuk Wookie. Ku alihkan mataku ke Wookie. Terlihat di mataku kalau dia sedang…kesakitan?

"Oh jangan sekarang…"

Kyuhyun pov end

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeooooongg~~~ aku kembali lagi dengan membawa chap 2~~

Apa sudah pada mengerti kenapa ryeowook pura" gk bisa bicara? Pasti udah ngerti kan?

Baiklah~ akhir kata, mohon riviewnya~~

(Peluk n cium/?)


End file.
